


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula ignited her first bed sheets before she could string two consecutive words together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Azula was born with a fierce wail and a storm in her eyes. The attention that she garnered was constant, and the child would soon give Ozai a renewed sense of hope. His first born son was unable to bend fire even by the time he was four. Everyone in his lineage could bend by the time they could walk, except for Zuko. He was weak and frail, a disappointment. Azula ignited her first bed sheets before she could string two consecutive words together. This put a smile on Ozai's face. He could make use of at least one of his children.

END


End file.
